Two sides of a story
by aravis riddle
Summary: The unspoken thoughts that go through the minds of Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley.


_Author's note: I've been reading a lot of Scorpius and Rose fanfics, and I thought I'd write one too. This concept came to me while I was staring blankly into space (one of my hobbies) and I hope that you guys enjoy it. =) Might not be that good, since i was just taking a break from writing my chaptered Narnian fanfic._

* * *

His side of the story

Seriously, I cannot stand her anymore. Walking around the school like she's the smartest human alive and all that. Well, she is smart, but that doesn't give her the right to act the way she does. I don't understand why she has to wave her hand frantically every time she wants to answer in class. I mean, isn't it enough to simply raise your hand? I would understand her behavior if we were still first years, but we've been at Hogwarts _for six years now. _

Actually, my friends don't understand why I am so annoyed with her. They even told me that she is quite a nice persona and is rather pretty. _Pretty?_ Compared to a goblin, maybe. But Rose Weasley is definitely not the type of girl I would ever fall for. _Ever._ You've got to have more than brains to be worth the time of Scorpius Malfoy.

_There she is, walking towards me._ She rolls her eyes at me as she passes by and enters the library. _See?_ That is why I can't bear her! I haven't done anything yet and she rolls her eyes at me. What the heck is her problem? I _refuse_ to believe that it's a reflex action.

Maybe she doesn't like competition in class. Can I help it if I was born a genius too? She's got to accept the fact that she can't always be the best in everything. Just like in quidditch the other day. When a keeper from our team got a score through, she looked like she could eat him alive. I mean, is she even a girl? Sure, she's a good keeper, but we Slytherin Chasers aren't completely pathetic as to not get a score through.

And why does she always carry at least a dozen books with her? Doesn't she find it heavy? Not that I'm concerned or anything, mind you. I just don't understand why any normal creature would do that. But then again, she isn't normal. Heck, why am I even wasting my time thinking about her and her odd ways?

* * *

Her side of the story

Seriously, I can't stand him anymore. Walking around the school like he's the most perfect being in creation and all that. Just because he's a Malfoy, it doesn't mean he's got the right to act the way he does. Growing up in a house with fifty house-elves must be horrible. Imagine acquiring his manners! On the second thought, don't imagine. We don't want any nightmares around here.

Actually, my friends don't understand why I am so annoyed with him. They even told me that he isn't at all that horrible and that he is rather good-looking. _Good-looking_? Please, don't make me puke. His face hardly fits the description of presentable, let alone good-looking! Although many girls find him attractive, I will never ever fall for Scorpius Malfoy, even if he's the last bachelor on Earth. _Ever._

_There he is, standing by the library door._ I wonder what he's doing there. It's highly unlikely that he's been reading. I shudder at the mere thought of it. I look at him and he smirks arrogantly at me. _See?_ That's why I can't bear him. _He is so bloody arrogant!_ What the heck is his problem? Maybe because cockiness flows in his veins. Malfoys had been known to be disgustingly egocentric. _He is so arrogant, obnoxious, conceited, vain, intolerable, egotistical…_well, you get the picture. It doesn't help that he's rather good in class. But he's not the only one and he's got to accept the fact that he can't always be the best in everything. Just like in quidditch the other day. When I was able to block the Quaffle when he shot it towards me, he looked liked he could eat me alive. Of course he can't because I'll eat him first. On the second thought, I wouldn't because I do not eat junk food. Sure, he's a good chaser, but I've been training real hard as keeper.

And why does he have to strut around the school like some duck? He thinks that everyone enjoys his presence, when in truth there are people who'd rather not see him at all and _I_ am on top of that list. I mean, what kind of normal creature would go about torturing other people's emotional being and verbally thrashing them? But then again, he isn't normal. Heck, why am I even wasting my time thinking about him and his detestable ways?

* * *

yes, i know. it's very short. haha. reviews keep me alive!!


End file.
